


A Day in the Life at Evil Corp

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU where Elliot takes the job at Evil Corp, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot takes the job at Evil Corp working under Tyrell and lives to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot wasn't sure why he accepted the job at Evil Corp. Maybe it was Tyrell. Maybe he thought he could do more harm from the inside. Maybe he just wanted to survive. Whatever prompted him to do it, he couldn't remember anymore. 

This was definitely hell for the socially anxious. Which is what he was. So this was hell. So many people wanted to talk to him and touch him and tell him what to do. He knew what he was doing. Shut the fuck up, let me do my job, and go away.

They probably thought he had a bladder problem with how many times Elliot fled to the bathroom. He would flush water over his face and look into the mirror asking himself why the hell he was here. 

Elliot never really knew. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had his own office. It was small and it was too close to too many people. But it was also next to Tyrell's office. So it was a good place to be. Kind of.

People walked past Elliot's door too often. He didn't bother closing it anymore, though. He jumped whenever someone knocked, so he decided to eliminate the knocking. 

Elliot didn't have much in his office. Mostly only the things that were in there before he came. He didn't have any personal stuff to bring. He just had his backpack and his hoodie. He wasn't allowed to wear it, but he brought it anyway.

Elliot hated it when big inportant, impatient people came to talk to him. They were rude and they didn't really care what he said.

They just needed to talk to him because it was on their schedule and they needed to be able to say they talked to him. 

Whatever. It didn't bother him. Not at all. He didn't blow them off saying he needed the bathroom. Like all the time. Who would do that?

The only times Elliot was okay doing what he was doing was when he was alone and working, or when Tyrell came to talk to him. He knew it was stupid to see a savior in the evil robot that was Tyrell, but he wasn't all that evil when it came to being a person. 

Tyrell often came to his rescue when he noticed Elliot was having a hard time. He could only 'use the bathroom' so many times, so he was thankful when he told people to leave him alone.

This was one of those times where he was starting to feel like he needed to get out. He was being told that he needed to be more professional. 

Elliot was being grilled into, and he could only shrink into his chair so far. This was a big, self important douchebag that thought he knew better than Elliot. Which, he didn't. 

Elliot wanted to fight back, but the one time he did that, he got in a lot of trouble. So he just sat there, nodding even though it was stupid.

Tyrell was on his way to lunch, walking past Elliot's door, when he glanced in and noticed things were not going good. 

Elliot looked horrible, like he was going to either cry or blow up and start yelling. He didn't think either was good. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked coolly, approaching the two. The man turned to glare at Tyrell before he stormed off, making sure to hit his shoulder on the way out.

Elliot let out a breath, leaning forward. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a moment before he sat up and ran his hands up his face and over his hair. 

"Th-thank you..." He said quietly. "Thank you, thank you." He said, a little firmer. Tyrell nodded. 

"No problem. I think I'm going to find a way to make them come to me first, and then I can talk to you for them. Would that be okay?" He asked. Elliot gave a small nod. "Okay."

Elliot looked up at Tyrell and wondered why he always helped him. He was just a tech. He was a slightly more important tech now, but he was still just a tech. 

"Were you um...going somewhere?" Elliot asked, not wanting to keep Tyrell. Tyrell smiled a little. 

"Just to lunch. Do you have break soon?" Elliot blinked at the question before checking the time. "Oh. Um, yeah. Why?"

Tyrell laughed softly. "Because I want to take you to lunch, Elliot." He answered, and Elliot managed to look even more confused. 

"Why?" Elliot asked again. 

"Because I want to apologize, and I like you." Tyrell said. "Come on, I'm buying. It won't hurt, I promise." He smiled. Elliot hesitated before he stood up. 

"It won't hurt." Elliot echoed.

"That's the spirit. Come on. It'll be fun." Tyrell said, and for some reason Elliot decided it wouldn't be absolutely horrible. 

So he followed Tyrell out the door and to the cafeteria. There were too many people. Too much chatter. So he walked too close to Tyrell, listened too carefully to what he was saying. 

"Since it was my idea to bring you here it should be easy to pass it off that I be the one to consult you on everything. They'll be put out, but they'll make sure not to cross me. So it'll be just fine, Elliot. Alright?" He smiled and Elliot managed a tiny smile back.

"We can get something to go, if you want. You don't want to eat with these people. Neither do I, really." Tyrell said gently. "So, find somewhere you like and I'll pay. And we can get out of here." 

Elliot looked around, not really concerned about what he ate. It didn't really matter, as long as he ate. "I uh... I'll have whatever you're having..." He said with a small shrug.

A while later he was seated across from Tyrell at a small table near a window. He looked out and he could see the city. It looked small from here. 

Everything was so small. It seemed meaningless. Humans were ants, driving along in their cars, walking on the sidewalk, trying to lead a good life. Trying to matter. He sighed and pushed his food around with his fork.

"Elliot? Are you alright?" Tyrell asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elliot answered automatically. No, he wasn't fine. But had he ever really been? Maybe from when he was born to when he was seven. But now he wasn't. He hadn't been for a long time. 

"Is it the people that are bothering you? Because I'm going to take care of it." Elliot shook his head a little. 

"Am I bothering you?" Another shake. "Alright. Just know you can talk to me. Alright?" Tyrell smiled a little and Elliot almost believed him.

When he got back to work, Elliot felt a little better. He was comfortable in front of a computer on his own. It is what he was good at. He'd closed his door after Tyrell assured him he wouldn't get any visitors except for him. 

It was nearing the time when Elliot got off work when there was a knock on the door. He jumped, having become used to the only sound being his keyboard. The door opened and in walked a man who he immediately didn't like. He had a smug expression and he walked like he owned the place and he was better than everything here.

"You're supposed to talk to Tyrell." Elliot said. 

"I don't need to talk to Tyrell, I need to talk to you." He said. "I'm Robert Diggory. I need to talk to you about something important and I don't think Tyrell would take it serious enough." Rob said with a smirk. 

Elliot shifted. "You're supposed to talk to Tyrell." He repeated, a little louder, with more conviction.

"Diggory." Tyrell said, leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing in here?" He threw in a smile, though Elliot knew it wasn't a friendly smile. It was fake, predatory. 

Robert turned and looked at Tyrell with an innocent expression. "I came to ask a question." He said. 

Tyrell stepped forward, shaking his head. "You see, I thought I told everyone, you included, that Elliot was to be left alone, and you would come to me with your questions."

Robert took a small step back. "I'm sorry... I must've forgotten... It won't happen again..." He said quietly. 

"I know it won't happen again. Do you want to know how I know that?" Tyrell asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"H-how, Mr. Wellick?" Diggory asked. "Because you're fired!" Tyrell shouted. 

Diggory opened his mouth to protest before he scurried out the door. 

Elliot blinked at Tyrell. "What did you do that for?" He asked softly.

"Because he didn't listen to me. I told them that no one was to talk to you, they were to come to me. And he didn't. So now he's unemployed." Tyrell smiled a little at Elliot. 

"Thanks." He said and glanced at the time. "I'm off now. But uh, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Elliot said as he pulled on his hoodie before grabbing his backpack. 

"Anything for you, Elliot." Tyrell said as Elliot walked out the door.


	2. Colleges? Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is saved by Tyrell again.

Elliot liked the new arrangement. He talked to Tyrell a lot, and he didn't have to talk to anyone else unless they were really nice or really important. And when the important people came in, Tyrell always was there to supervise. 

They had lunch together often, and Elliot almost felt comfortable with him. He almost thought they were friends. Which worried him. Friends weren't his strong suit...

Elliot was in the bathroom, flushing water over his face because something was wrong with the heater in his office and it was too hot. 

This man walked into the bathroom and Elliot recognized him. He'd met him before. He'd talked to him before, once or twice. 

Mr. Evans, he thought the man's name was. He seemed nice, but he was pretty sure he'd just wanted to get into his pants, so he'd just ignored it. But here he was, in the bathroom with him.

"Hello, Elliot. Alright there?" Steven purred, walking up to Elliot. Elliot backed up, his lower back hitting the counter. 

"I'm fine." He said quietly, ducking his head. Steven moved closer to Elliot. 

"You don't quite look fine." He said, staring at Elliot's lips. Elliot swallowed. 

"Stop." He said, as firmly as he could manage. Apparently Steven had given up on trying to win him over the old fashioned way. He just wanted to take it now.

Steven shook his head a little. "Oh, Elliot. You don't really want me to stop, do you?" He said, taking Elliot's chin into his hand. 

"Yeah, I do. Get off me." Elliot said, pushing Steven away. Steven grabbed Elliot's wrist, but before he could pull him into a kiss, Tyrell the savior walked in.

"Steven. What are you doing?" He asked, walking up to the two. He eyed Steven, a cold glint in his eye. 

"Let go and get out. You're fired. And if you want someone to love you, Steven, hire a prostitute next time." He said and Steven glared at the man before letting go of Elliot's wrist and leaving.

Elliot let out a breath, and when he was gone, he hugged Tyrell tight around the middle. Tyrell hugged Elliot back gently. "He didn't hurt you, did he? He didn't try anything?" He asked softly. 

Elliot shook his head a little. "No, he... He was going to. But you and your impeccable timing..." He said, before he pulled away a little. "S-sorry. Sorry. I just... I needed a friendly touch..." He looked down. 

Tyrell smiled softly. "Elliot, it's fine. That's what I'm here for, isn't it? To be your friendly touch. To listen. To care." He said.

Elliot looked at his face, his expression. His eyes were caring. His face looked so soft. He was welcoming. Elliot wanted to talk to him. To expose himself to this man so that he might find that someone could care for him how he is. 

"Tyrell, I um..." He didn't know what he wanted to say. "Thank you." He eventually settled on. 

"You don't need to thank me." Tyrell insisted. "Come on, let's go to your office, alright?"

Soon they were in Elliot's office. Elliot sat down and sighed. His heater was still on. It was so hot. Too hot. He undid a few buttons of his shirt, unworried since he had an undershirt on. 

"I'll be right back. Alright? Two minutes tops." Tyrell left quickly and returned with his hands behind his back. 

"So, I noticed that even though you've been here a while, you still don't have any personal items. Your office looks like it could belong to anybody. So I um. I got you this."

Elliot was handed a cat stuffed animal with a black hoodie on that said New York on it. It was cute. It was personal. It was something that belong to him. From Tyrell. He set it down beside his monitor and smiled. 

"Thank you, Tyrell." Elliot said, looking up at him. 

"It was cute, and it reminded me of you. So I kind of had to." Tyrell said with a smile. 

"That's really nice." Elliot said softly. 

"It's just what I'm here for." Tyrell answered.

Elliot wondered why Tyrell never labeled himself. He never said 'that's what friends are for' or 'that's what colleagues are for'. He just said 'that's what I'm here for'. Maybe he didn't know, like Elliot. 

Elliot had no idea what they were. "What are we?" He asked before he could rethink it. Tyrell tilted his head. 

"What would you like to be?" He asked. Elliot shrugged a little. 

"I don't know." He answered, and he was pretty sure it was the truth. Tyrell nodded. 

"Alright. I can respect that. But would I be on the safe side saying that we're...friends?" He asked. 

Elliot nodded a little. "Friends. Yeah. We can be friends." He smiled. 

"Friends it is." Tyrell agreed, smiling back at Elliot.


End file.
